Zalgo (Canon, Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘ is depicted as a jet-skinned knight in silver armor surrounded by a corona of black lightning. However, his true form is much more horrific. He is described as having seven mouths speaking in six foul tongues, the seventh singing the song that will end the world, and four arms holding a Black Hole and a candle that sheds darkness rather than light. Am Dhaegar may have been an ancient city, another entity like himself, or anything else, up to and including an entire universe. He is also described as an amorphous and eyeless being. As Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘ is malevolent chaos incarnate, both descriptions may be true. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C, goes up to Low 2-C | High 1-B | 1-A Name: Zalgo, Z'algatoth, He Who Waits Behind the Wall, Him, The Nezperdian Hivemind, Ultimate Evil, Holder of the Candle Whose Light is Shadow, The Old One, The Nightmare King, Master, Father, Evil, God of Evil, Hivemind of Chaos, Father of Darkness, The Demon King, The Great Leader, Lord Origin: Creepypasta Gender: Genderless Age: As old as the universe Classification: Embodiment of Chaos, The Horror Incarnate, Chaos God, Cosmic Destroyer, Eldritch Horror, Hivemind of Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Can possess, devour, and remove the souls. His Song of the Soul is able to devour the entire souls of a planet), Mind Manipulation (Can confuse people's minds, make them act erratically and generate morbid thoughts, or even lead someone to suicide), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, his mere presence is able to lead someone to the vortex of madness), Chaos Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3) & Reality Warping (His main ability is the power to use the chaos to warp reality and make unwhole the world and everyone within his influence. He is able to corrupt the very fabric of reality and its inhabitants, warp the reality to generate disorder such change the weather, glitch entire spaces and beings, destroy everything, or bring the chaos and leave a place without order), Spatial Manipulation (Can warp and change the space in which he is), Possession, Transmutation (Transmuted characters in various comics to turn them into shadowed creatures), Non-Corporeal & Abstract Existence (Type 1, exists solely as a chaotic hivemind, a notional entity that exists as an abstract idea rather than a physical being as well. It's stated that summoning Zalgo is summon the feeling of chaos itself), likely Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Due to his nature as an abstract being existing as the idea of chaos. He also seems to be able to remove the concept of order from the place in which he is, or made armors carved on the suffering of mothers), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 8 & 9, As long as the chaos exists he will exists. It's stated that he cannot be stopped, as fear cannot be stopped, and that he is inseparable of reality, as he exists beyond the veil, which implies that Zalgo's true self exists in his own dimension of darkness), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, he is inseparable of reality, and it's needed to destroy it to erase Zalgo form the plane in which he enters. Even so, he will return in his Realm of Chaos), Enhanced Senses, Telepathy, Darkness Manipulation (Capable of obscuring the space where he is), Shapeshifting, Blood Manipulation (When he appears the blood falls from the walls), passive Biological Manipulation (Everyone near Zalgo's presence would suffer alterations on their bodies, such making them grow tentacles, removing their eyes and causing them to bleed, make the bodies melt, etc), Multilingualism, Musical Manipulation (Can sing a beautiful and incomprehensible song that can destroy planets and generate chaos), Summoning (Can call a beast that devour souls and his undead legions), Necromancy (Forged his legions on the tears of sleepless dead), Dimensional Travel (Can travel between dimensions and manifests his powers between them), Large Size (Type 5), Size Manipulation, likely Nigh-Omnipresence, Creation & Pocket Reality Manipulation (Creates dark tentacles when he appears, and it's implied that he created his Realm of Chaos), Pain Manipulation (Removes the ability to feel anything but pain), Illusion Creation, possibly Fear Manipulation, possibly Fate Manipulation (States that he would lie and rape "through this curled fate". Whether this can be taken literally or if this is something made by his power it's unknown) Attack Potency: Large Star level (He dwarfs a black hole in size), goes up to Universe level+ (Exists in a different dimension from ours entirely, one that exists beyond the one we exist in as a whole) | High Hyperverse level (It is stated should the Seventh Song be sung everything in the Creepypasta Reality will be destroyed unmaking the totality of existence and reality into a world of utter nothingness which seems to refer to all parallel universes and Higher-Dimensions within Creepypasta based on the Latin version which according to several sources runs on String Theory and can contain Infinitely-Layered Structures such as Hell and The Library) | Outerverse level (Is above Slender) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Its sheer size would grant this) | Omnipresent | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Can hold a black hole in one hand) | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Large Star Class, goes up to Universe Class+ | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: Unknown | High Hyperverse level | Outerverse level Stamina: Virtually limitless Range: Planetary (Capable of casually destroying Earth with his voice), likely 72,000,000 (72 million) miles physically (If comparable to a human being in body structure and the dead star is comparable to something like a baseball for him, then his arm scales to being 72 million miles long, assuming this is an average sized star), likely Multi-Universal (Can affect our dimension from his realm) | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Standard Equipment: A candle whose light is shadow, A dead star, the legions he can summon in battle. Intelligence: Elder knowledge, able to speak in different tongues and his intelligence is beyond far mortal comprehension. Also rules his entire dimension. Weaknesses: Unknown Key: Original Zalgo | Extended Canon Zalgo | Fear Mythos Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1